


Separation

by AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST



Category: Glee, Plot - Fandom, Supernatural, Toastland Chronicles, alphabet - Fandom, e and c and a and b
Genre: Death, If u read u will succeed, NO BAD or good, Other, Toast, banter here, greys anatomy., read for good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST/pseuds/AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up we come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING major cool story ahead beware

The toaster has kept them captive for too long, separated by the inseparable barrier. It is impermeable. Osmosis doesn't work for them. For osmosis is the movement of water particles from a high water potential to a lower water potential across a partially permeable membrane. And they are toast. Not water.   
Many who are not biology experts do not understand the wonders of things like this, however luckily for us I am a biology expert so.   
The toasts were in the toaster toasting away happily, they always are.   
Two toasts separated from their separate mothers at birth. Lovers.   
Lovers.   
Lovers.   
Lovers.   
Up they come. They rise up. Like bread. But not dough.   
They loave each other so much it pains them.   
Jesus on one side. Dinosaur on the other. As they meet they crumble together into one giant toast.   
Then they reproduce.   
Dinojesus was born that day. Yes. Yes he was. 

And there we have it. Modern day Romeo and Julio and Adam and Steve. 

Please love me.


End file.
